Always Knock First
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When all Draco and Hermione want to do is finish what they had started that morning, they keep getting interrupted. Will they be able to finally finish shagging or will they get interrupted again? Fic is written based on artwork by sleepingdragon66, link in profile!


**Hello, Lovelies! This wonder Drabble was written for artwork by SleepingDragon66, the link will be posted on my profile. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave any comments you have!**

 **Beta'd by the amazing GeekMom13 and Alpha by coyg81!**

 **I only own my imagination and Mr T Felton (One day...)**

 **Always Knock First**

* * *

As soon as the monthly Prefect meeting ended, they all left the Head's common room and went to their own. Draco waited until everyone was gone before pulling Hermione into his arms. "That meeting took too long. I was dying to kiss you all night."

"Kiss me now then; no-one else is here," Hermione smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You promised me we could finish what we started this morning."

"Oh we will Hermione, let's go upstairs and you will see. Your room or mine?" Draco leant down and kissed her before pulling away and smirking.

Hermione unclipped Draco's robe and pushed it off of his shoulders, running her hands down his white button-up shirt. As his tie was removed, he grabbed it from her hands and shoved it into his pocket. She crashed her lips back on his and stood on the balls of her feet, kissing him feverishly.

Draco managed to remove her robe and dropped it to the ground next to his. He bit her bottom lip and deepened the kiss, the moan that escaped her mouth went straight to his cock. As his hands moved down to her arse, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Your room is closer" He breathed unevenly as he kissed along the side of her neck and she arched her back.

They made it to her room, and she wiggled out of his arms, "Too many clothes, they need to come off now." Draco smirked and took his clothes off quickly before stripping Hermione down to her knickers. "Fuck, always gorgeous. How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her with urgency as he picked her up and moved her to the bed.

As he dropped Hermione on her bed, he crawled over top of her and feathered kisses down her neck. His hands were travelling down her body, making sure to give her the attention she deserved.

"Draco," She moaned as he massaged her breasts and pinched her hardened nipples between his fingers. The feeling of him kissing down her body caused her to squirm and rub her covered womanhood against his stiff erection. "I want you Draco; please love."

Not one to let his girlfriend down, he scooted down and removed her soaked knickers with his teeth. "So wet already, and you smell delicious." He kissed her wet core before crawling back up to Hermione and positioning himself. He teased her as he rubbed the tip of his erection against her and pulled back before sliding inside her slowly and watching her close her eyes.

The noise that escaped her throat made Draco groan as well before he pulled back and thrust back inside her faster this time. They didn't hear the portrait open as they continued pleasing each other and slowly moaning louder. When Hermione felt a tingling in her stomach, she tightened around his cock and screamed his name as she orgasmed hard.

Draco couldn't hold back anymore and flipped her over as he held onto her hips, and she bounced up and down, making his breathing erratic as he released his seed deep inside her. "Fuck Hermione," He held onto her as she squeezed out the last of his seed and grinned.

They heard the door open, and Draco quickly pulled the covers up around her hips, shielding her from intruders. Her breasts were pressed against his abs and her face red as she saw who was at the door.

"Ron, Harry! Hi...W we're in the middle of something..." Hermione said as Draco pulled the covers the rest of the way over her.

"We were looking for you, and I heard noises, wanted to make sure you were okay..." Harry looked embarrassed as he blushed and backed out of the doorway slightly.

Ron, who was still in love with Hermione, clenched his fists and held tight to his wand. "Malfoy you're dead! Stay away from Hermione."

Draco glared at the two Gryffindors in the doorway and pulled Hermione closer to him. "We'll see about that Weasley, she is my girlfriend, and I will do whatever she wants me to." He kissed Hermione on the forehead and sighed annoyed. "Have you ever heard of knocking in that place you call a house? Get the fuck out already."

Hermione snuggled up to Draco and felt him wrap an arm around her back. "What is so important that you two had to come here and interrupt me? I was this close to finishing for the second time." She held her fingers up with a tiny space between them.

Harry and Ron flushed as she kissed Draco and laid her head on his chest. "Um...we wanted to tell you that...damnit I forgot," Harry mumbled and looked down.

"Get the fuck out of here Weasley and Potter, you interrupted us twice now, and if I can't finish what we started, I will be pissed," Draco growled and picked his wand up, closing the door and locking it.

"Thank you love; I was too embarrassed to move." Hermione grinned and turned, so she was laying her chest against his. Rubbing her still wet pussy against his cock, she smirked as he started to get hard again and pinned her to the bed. Not caring if Harry and Ron left the common room or not.

Draco grinned and kissed her hard, "Round three for today, are you ready?" When he saw her nod and bite her lip, he lined himself up and finished what they had started finally.


End file.
